Pain in the Neck
}} Pain in the Neck is a case featured in Criminal Case as the thirty-eighth case of The Conspiracy (Season 5) and the two-hundred sixty-ninth case overall. It takes place in the University district of Grimsborough. Plot Returning from his leave, Jones and the player decided to go for a walk on the university campus on the university open day. They followed a scream to the university cafeteria where they found professor René Narcisse stabbed in the neck. Shortly after, Cathy informed the team of the victim's Buzzer posts about his secret spot, a city view of Grimsborough. Later, Dean Donna Walker asked the team to finish the case so they could continue the open day as scheduled. In the end, the team apprehended the victim's wife Isabella Narcisse for the murder. Summary Victim *'René Narcisse' (stabbed in the neck in the university cafeteria) Murder Weapon *'Fork' Killer *'Isabella Narcisse' Suspects Quasi-suspect(s) C264PQ1.jpg|Gabriel Herrera Killer's Profile *The killer is left-handed. *The killer uses Moist Mitts. *The killer plays Counter Compassion. *The killer wears Stockinette stitch. *The killer has a tattoo. Crime Scenes C269CS1A.jpg|University Cafeteria C269CS2A.jpg|Amphitheater Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate University Cafeteria. (Clues: Dirty Dishes, Victim's Body; New Suspect: Dorothy Kix; Victim identified: René Narcisse) *Ask Dorothy Kix how well she knew the victim. (Prerequisite: University Cafeteria investigated; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Amphitheater) *Investigate Amphitheater. (Prerequisite: Dorothy interrogated; Clues: Lost and Found Box, Broken Plastic) *Examine Lost and Found Box. (Result: Beanie; New Suspect: Julian Ramis) *Ask Julian Ramis about being in the victim's lecture hall. (Prerequisite: Lost and Found Box unlocked) *Examine Broken Plastic. (Result: Mousepad Woman) *Examine Unknown Woman. (New Suspect: Isabella Narcisse) *Inform Isabella Narcisse of her husband's death. (Prerequisite: Isabella Narcisse identified) *Examine Dirty Dishes. (Result: Bloody Cloth) *Analyze Bloody Cloth. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses Moist Mitts) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer is left-handed) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate City View. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Torn Paper, Victim's Briefcase) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Notebook Page) *Analyze Notebook Page. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer plays Counter Compassion; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Fridges) *Investigate Fridges. (Prerequisite: Notebook Page analyzed; Clues: Locked Phone, Defaced Poster, Economics Book) *Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Victim's Phone) *Analyze Victim's Phone. (12:00:00) *Interrogate Isabella Narcisse about her fight with the victim. (Prerequisite: Victim's Phone analyzed; Profile updated: Isabella is left-handed and uses Moist Mitts) *Examine Defaced Poster. (Result: Orange Powder) *Examine Orange Powder. (Result: Orange Eyeshadow) *Confront Dorothy about defacing the poster. (Prerequisite: Orange Eyeshadow identified under microscope; Profile updated: Dorothy uses Moist Mitts) *Examine Economics Book. (Result: Book Authors; New Suspect: Kevin Charles) *Question Kevin Charles about working with the victim. (Prerequisite: Book Authors unraveled; Profiles updated: Kevin is left-handed and plays Counter Compassion, Isabella plays Counter Compassion) *Examine Victim's Briefcase. (Result: Mug; New Suspect: Gregory Lynn) *Question Gregory Lynn about being the victim's teaching assistant. (Prerequisite: Mug found; Profile updated: Gregory is left-handed and used Moist Mitts) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Desks. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Broken Trophy, Slide Projector, University Document) *Examine Broken Trophy. (Result: Trophy) *Analyze Trophy. (12:00:00) *Ask Julian why he smashed the victim's trophy. (Prerequisite: Trophy analyzed; Profile updated: Julian is left-handed and plays Counter Compassion) *Examine Slide Projector. (Result: Slide Projector) *Question Dr Charles about getting his class cut by the victim. (Prerequisite: Slide Projector unlocked; Profile updated: Kevin uses Moist Mitts) *Examine University Document. (Result: Letter of Dismissal) *Ask Gregory Lynn about getting fired by the victim. (Prerequisite: Letter of Dismissal unraveled; Profile updated: Gregory plays Counter Compassion) *Investigate Dirt Path. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Bloodstained Glasses, Pile of Leaves) *Examine Bloodstained Glasses. (Result: Fibers) *Analyze Fibers. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears Stockinette stitch) *Examine Pile of Leaves. (Result: Bloody Fork) *Analyze Bloody Fork. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a tattoo) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Original Sin (2/6). (No stars) Original Sin (2/6) *Talk to Gabriel. (Available after unlocking Original Sin) *Investigate Amphitheater. (Prerequisite: Gabriel interrogated; Clues: Torn Application, Old Desk) *Examine Torn Application. (Result: Julian's Application) *Analyze Julian's Application. (06:00:00) *Examine Old Desk. (Result: Writing on Desk) *Analyze Writing on Desk. (06:00:00) Trivia *The case title is a reference to the idiom "pain in the neck" used to describe a person or thing that is annoying or extremely inconvenient. *This is one of seven cases in The Conspiracy thus far in which the victim and the killer are relatives, along with Gone Pear-Shaped, Game Over, I Lost My Heart in Xerda, Behind These Walls, Blood in the Water and Up in Flames. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in The Conspiracy Category:University (The Conspiracy)